the_full_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Katsopolis
Jesse (née Hermes) Katsopolis (born April 15, 1963, portrayed by John Stamos) Summary Jesse (née Hermes) Katsopolis (born April 15, 1963, portrayed by John Stamos) (last name in season one was Cochran, but was changed reportedly due to John Stamos wanting his character to better reflect his Greek heritage) is one of the show's four protagonists. He is Danny's brother-in-law, Pam's younger brother; as well as husband to Rebecca Donaldson and father to twins Nicky and Alex. He did not like his birth name 'Hermes', so when he was young he changed his name to Jesse, thinking that one had to have a 'cool name' to be in the in-crowd. With that experience, he had to rethink his twins' names so they wouldn't have to go through what he did. However, in later episodes of the series, it seems as though "Jesse" was always his real name. Jesse first moves into the house with virtually no experience in taking care of young children or babies, but starts to learn the ropes. In the first season, Jesse works for his father Nick's exterminating business before leaving to pursue work in advertising, frequently working with Joey. He later works with Joey as co-hosts of an afternoon radio show called The Rush Hour Renegades. Further along in the series, Jesse became the new owner of The Smash Club. Although he was shown to be a sports fan as well as a good player in the earlier seasons, it is revealed in later seasons that Jesse hated all sports (especially basketball) and was a poor player. He seems to be the one who despises Kimmy the most. Jesse's main passion is music, and struggles to "hit it big" with his band, Jesse and the Rippers (in the earlier part of the series) However, his increasing responsibilities to his family, radio job, and as restaurateur lead his band members to discharge him as frontman (in season eight's premiere "Comet's Excellent Adventure"), which subsequently leads him to start a new band, Hot Daddy and the Monkey Puppets. He is also obsessed with his hair and Elvis Presley.Jesse's older sister, Pam, married Danny after high school. Jesse went on to attend Golden Bay High School, but dropped out. In a later episode, he realizes he is the only adult in the house without a high school diploma, which prompted him to go to night school graduating as the valedictorian. He gave his speech on a broken-down subway train to an angry mob during a black-out, which prevented him from reaching his graduation ceremony.On the first episode of the show, Jesse moves in with Danny to help him raise his kids after the death of Pam. However, he only expected to stay a couple of weeks but ended up staying, along with Joey Gladstone (Dave Coulier), for the whole series. Jesse describes in later episodes how Pam was a great influence in his life, and how, despite his rebel attitude, she managed to keep him in check. He used to be a bad boy, and that changed when he met his love, Rebecca Donaldson. He marries her, and goes on to have kids with her, twin boys named Nicky and Alex Katsopolis. At the end of the series they are 3–4 years old.Jesse is very involved in rock and roll music. In one episode, he mentions that he had two bands during high school: Feedback and Discipline Problem. For most of the series, he fronts a band called Jesse and the Rippers in which he is the lead vocalist and guitarist. They would eventually get a record deal from with their hit single "Forever" (a cover of a Beach Boys song, and even had the Beach Boys themselves as background vocals in the music video), and tour around the country in local clubs during the summer.In season two, Michelle's friend Howie leaves to go to Nebraska, and he tries to cheer her up with a song he wrote for her called "Michelle's Smiling".In later seasons, he is kicked out after a fight with his fellow band members concerning his lack of commitment. Though he was no longer a member, his founder status continued to earn him royalties of literally hundreds of dollars through the end of the series. It is revealed in the episode "Making Out is Hard To Do" that Barry Williams took over Jesse's place.In the episode "Michelle Matchmaker" he tries to change his music and style so that record labels would sign him. With "help" from Joey he becomes Vulture. However this does not turn so well as he tries to "fly" down on a harness to sing like a vulture. But the harness gets stuck and with more "help" from Joey he is sent flying through the air during his performance, singing how he is going to get Joey. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters